


A Sorta Fairytale

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/234397"><i>I'm Never Gonna Know You But I'm Gonna Love You Anyways</i></a>, in which everything is 90% more fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorta Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [_A Sorta Fairytale_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-5o77_tSrs&feature=related) by Tori Amos. Translations at the bottom of the page.

Erik is holding Charles. They’re just lying on a bed, hidden away in the mansion.

Erik’s hand trails over Charles side, his head resting just behind Charles’.

“Do you think that...” Charles’ voice is soft, almost timid. “Maybe we could.”

Erik’s hand stops moving.

“Are you sure, Charles?

Charles sighs.

“I think so.” His words are slow, deliberate. His eyes are closed. “I think we can.”

Charles’ hands find Erik’s. “It has been three years.”

Erik pulls away and looks down to Charles, studying him.

“Only if you really do want this. Only if you’re ready.”

Charles’ smile is some mix of knowing, love, and something a little bit sad.

“I am.”

He leans up to fix his lips against Erik’s.

 

 _There’s so much blood. It covers everything. Charles, Hank, the gurney, everything. Hank doesn’t think he’s every seen so much._

 _But he can’t freak out. He has to be strong. Meticulous and calculating. One wrong move and-_

 _He shudders. He can’t think about that. Erik’s in the other room, waiting, pacing, wanting. Wanting Charles, wanting his-_

 _Babies? Hank stares for a moment, dumbfounded._ How the-what? _He shakes himself and reaches for a scalpel. It doesn’t matter. He needs to finish this up quick._

It's been three weeks and finally, Charles thinks he might be able to tell Erik.

They're outside, just walking.

Charles turns to Erik, when they stop. Somehow they've found themselves in front of the satellite.

"Erik I…" He looks up, eyes slightly watery. “I-I...”

Erik cocks his head to the side.

"What is it?" He looks down to Charles.

Charles bites his bottom lip.

"I…" He reaches out for Erik's hand, griping tight. "We…"

"What is it Charles?"

Charles takes a deep breathe, but it's not enough. He takes another.

"My friend, we…" A tear rolls down his face and he smiles, all teeth. "We’re having a baby."

Erik stops breathing for a moment.

 

 _“Look at them! Erik, look at them!”_

 _Charles winces as he tries to sit up. Erik places a hand on his chest a lightly pushes._

 _“Oh no no no no no. Charles lay back down.”_

 _Charles looks up at Erik and pouts._

 _“You’re not looking Erik. They’re beautiful. Look. Please Erik.”_

 _Erik smiles, his hand finding Charles’, then looking down to the carrying baskets. His smiles grows wider and his other hand finds its way to one of the children._

 _“They are. Beautiful, that is. Gorgeous. Wonderful. Everything I cou-” He stops himself. “What are their names?”_

 _Charles licks his lips. He looks to them._

 _“Maybe...Any-”_

 _“No.” Erik turns to Charles. “We can’t. She was...you-we just can’t. We won’t Charles- won’t torture ourselves like that. You’d never be able to look at her-”_

 _“I know.” It’s only just above a whisper. “I know. How about you parents, then? We can name them after-”_

 _Erik shakes his head no._

 _“Well we’re not naming them after mine.”_

 _Charles looks down to his lap._

 _“We could name her after Magd-” It’s just barely a whisper._

 _“No. You were never supposed to-” He shakes his head as his voice cracks. “Just no.”_

 _The two are silent for a minute. Charles grips at Erik’s hand tighter._

 _“How about Alfred and Martha?”_

 _Erik’s eyes widen and laughs, his saddened demeanour vanishing._

 _“For the love of-No! Charles, we are not naming them after geneticists.”_

 _Charles’ brow furrows._

 _“But they’re perfectly respectable names.”_

 _“Charles.”_

 _“Okay, okay. Fine. Then what?”_

 _“I don’t know.”_

 _Charles looks to his sleeping children. He notices that the bald one-the girl has somehow rolled more less to the edge of the carrier._

 _“She’s quite the little wanderer, yes?”_

 _Erik smiles a little and scots the baby towards the centre of the carrier._

 _“Mmm, she is.”_

 _A light goes off in Charles’ head. An epiphany._

 _“What if we name her after that?”_

 _“After what? Wanderer?”_

 _Charles nods._

 _“Yeah. It’s brilliant. What names mean that?” Charles thinks for a moment, eyes closed. His eyes snap open. “Perrin! We could name her that.”_

 _Erik looks incredulously over at Charles._

 _“Really? You really think we could have a daughter named Perrin?”_

 _“Well, I don’t see anything wrong with it. How about Wendell?”_

 _“Charles,” He puts a hand on Charles’ shoulder. He leans in to kiss him. “you are the absolute worst. But, that does give me an idea.”_

 _“Oh?”_

 _“Yes. Wanda. Do you like it? It’s German. I knew someone in the-I knew someone very kind named that.”_

 _Charles looks to Erik for a moment, studying him. He smiles a little and he puts his hand on Erik’s, squeezes lightly._

 _“That sounds wonderful. How about for the other one.”_

 _“I don’t think he’s moved once since he fell asleep. He’s like a...like a rock.”_

 _Charles laughs full and loud._

 _“How about Alan? Fredrick?”_

 _“Erik, love, you are worse than me. How about something more...Pietro. How about that?”_

 _“Pietro.” Erik mulls over the name. “Pietro. I like it.” He smiles._

 _“There we have it then.” Charles smiles down the sleeping babies. “Pietro and Wanda.”_

 _“Perfection.”_

 _They both laugh._

 

Charles is looking down at his belly and pouting

“My sweaters don’t fit anymore.”

Erik laughs.

“It’s cute.”

Charles glares at him.

“That’s because your clothes still fit.” Charles sighs. “Could I possibly borrow a shirt?”

Erik smiles and nods.

“What’s mine is your’s, liebling.”

“...And some trousers?”

Erik walks over to Charles and hugs him. Charles tucks his head under Erik’s.

“Of course.”

“My back hurts.” Charles mutters.

Erik kisses his head and runs his hands over Charles’ back.

 

 _“How do we tell them apart?”_

 _“Sean you idiot, Wanda’s the one without hair! Pietro has that little white tuft thing going on. You know, looks like an old man.”_

 _“Raven! My son does not look like an old man.” Charles scolds._

 _Raven throughs her hands up in mock surrender._

 _“S’not my fault you birthed an old-man-baby.”_

 _“I did not!”_

 _“He’s got white hair.”_

 _Charles huffed indigently and walked out of the room muttering about babies and old men and my baby does not look like that._

 

“What will you do if she isn’t a mutant? If she’s human.”

“What do you mean?” Though Erik knows exactly what Charles is talking about.

“Erik. I just-what will-I need to know that you’ll love her.” _That you’ll still love me._

“I...Who are you talking about?”

“Our child, you bastard. I need to know that you won’t-that you’ll still care for her if she’s human.” _That you won’t leave._

“Charles-”

“Just answer me.” His hands balled in fists, shaking.

“I-This stress! Charles, you can’t be stressed like this. Think of the baby. Think-”

“Erik. Answer. Me."

Erik relents.

“I-.”

Charles’ entire body is shaking slightly now. “Say it. Tell me, that if our baby’s human, that you’ll still love her. That you’ll still lo-That you won’t leave.”

Erik walk towards Charles and envelops him. His presses his lips to his temple.

“I swear to you. Whether she’s mutant, human, or-or something in between I will love you both. I will stay. I wi-”

“Thank you.” _thankyouthankyouthankohdeargodthankyoufuckiwassoscared._

 _Charles wakes up with a start. He gasps and grabs at his chest. Images of a dark forest and monsters and a hollow moon still flitting through his mind._

 _Feelings of dread and fear and something else entirely fill his body and choke him._

 _His heart is beating ten times too fast._

 _He turns over in bed and shakes Erik._

 _“Wake up! Erik, Erik! Wake up. You bloody wa-”_

 _“What Charles?”_

 _“The-the kids. I think. Ohgod. Erik. Nightmares. So vivid. We’ve got to-got to-”_

 _“Shush, it’s okay Charles. It’s okay. Just dreams.” He wraps his arms around Charles. “Who is it? Sean? Alex?”_

 _Charles shakes his head no so hard that he felt dizzy._

 _“Nononononono. It’s Pietro. Erik. God we have to go.”_

 _And he jumps out of the bed before Erik could process what was said._

 

They’re standing in the kitchen. Raven’s sitting on the counter, much to Charles’ disdain, and Charles, himself, is standing, wringing his hands together.

“So are you going to tell me why you’ve suddenly gained a small beer belly and wearing Erik’s clothes?”

“I...” Charles bites his lip and flushes slightly. “I didn’t realize it was so noticeable...”

Rave glares at Charles.

“Really. Of course it is, you idiot.” She rolls her eyes. “When one suddenly where’s their boyfriend’s clothes to cover up their newly acquired we-”

“Raven! Don’t say that!”

“What?”

“That. God, Raven I’m too old to have a boyfriend. Erik’s my- I don’t know. Just not that. Don’t say that.”

“You’re deflecting.” She states it with a roll of her eyes. “You haven’t picked up on stress eating again, have you?”

“What? No, I-” Charles tries looking at anything but Raven and fails. “I’m...Come here. Jumped down from the counter. Please.”

A moment passes, then Raven acquiesces. She walks forward and stops just short of looming over Charles.

“What is it?”

Charles wets his lips.

“Give me your hands.”

“O-kay...” She reaches out towards Charles, who takes her hands and places them to his stomach. “Charles what are you-Oh my god.” Her eyes go wide. “Charles, is that what I-”

He nods and smiles.

“Yes. I’m-well. Yes. It is.”

She steps closer to Charles and wraps him in a hug.

“Oh, Charles. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I wanted to make sure that-I didn’t want...”

She nods and kisses his cheek.

“Don’t worry. I-you did the right-I understand.” She smiles wide. “I’m going to be an aunt. Charles! You’re going to be a father. This is just so-”

“Great. Yes. I still can’t believe that this is-that this is really happening.”

 

 _“Papa, w-why are we standing out here? It’s c-cold.”_

 _Erik looks down to Wanda._

 _“Because it’s important to daddy, sweetie.”_

 _Wanda cocks her head and looks to Charles with narrowed eyes._

 _“Why?”_

 _Erik kneels down._

 _“Come here.”_

 _Wanda stumbles towards Erik and falls into his chest. Erik wraps his arms around her and picks her up. He kisses her forehead lightly then whispers:_

 _“Because daddy and I used to know someone...very important and she isn’t- she lives-she...”_

 _“Papa?”_

 _Erik hugs her tighter to himself._

 _“Because this very important person-she left and...There, that stone.” Erik shifts Wanda to hold her on his side and with a free arm points to the gravestone. “That stone is what she left us to remember her by.”_

 _Wanda was quiet for a moment. Just looking down at it._

 _“Why did she leaf?” It's Pietro that asks. He had been sitting on the ground pulling at the grass, but now he’s standing and staring up at Erik._

 _“Leave, liebling.” Erik corrects her. “She left because...because she was just to-”_

 _“Because, my child,” Charles interrupts, holding out his arms for Pietro. “she was-” he stops when his voice breaks. “Because she was-just, some people are too good to-be here...with us.”_

 _Wanda’s brow furrows. “That makes no sense.”_

 _Charles wipes at his eyes and smiles something bittersweet._

 _“Many things don’t make sense, Wanda.” He looks to Erik. “Come on, let’s go, love.”_

 

He’s sitting in the grass, one hand on his belly and the other on her gravestone. There are tears in his eyes.

“I miss you.” His fingers trace over the stone. “Anya. I miss you. So much, my baby. So much.”

The tears that previously threatened to fall are now running free and leaving just-barely-there traces on his cheeks.

“You would have been three this year. And you wou-” He shakes his head. The hand on his belly rubs in small circles. He has an almost-smile on his face. “You have a sister now. She’s going to be beautiful. Just like you would’ve-Like you. Beautiful like you.”

 

 _“Dass ist ein Apfel.” Erik points to the apple on the counter._

 _The two children cock their heads to the side._

 _“Ein Äpfel?”_

 _“Nein, Apfel.” He corrects and picks it up and takes a bit from it and swallows. “Du isst es.”_

 _“Ah!” Wanda claps. “Du isst Äpfel!”_

 _“Spitze Wanda! Pietro?”_

 _“...Ahhhhpfell?”_

 _“So nah. Apfel.” Erik corrects._

 _“Apfel?”_

 _“Ja! Apfel!” He ruffles his son’s hair. “Sehr gut, meine Kinder!”_

 _Pietro smiles and sticks he’s tongue out at Wanda. Wanda pokes Pietro._

 _“Papa!”_

 _“Kinder.” Erik warns, but smiles light heartedly. He points to the door. “Dass ist Charles, euer Vater".”_

 _“Hallo Vater!” Wanda and Pietro chorus together._

 _Charles walks into the kitchen to stand next to Erik._

 _“Hallo Wanda, hallo Pietro. Wie ist ihr Lektion gehen?”_

 _Wanda has a puzzled look on her face._

 _“Was?” Pietro asks._

 _Charles laughs and turns to Erik._

 _“And here I thought you were teaching them.” He teases. He leans over the counter. “Lieblings, deine Papa ist sehr albern, ja?”_

 _“Was ist ,albern’?”_

 _“Silly, Wanda. Albern means silly.”  
_

 

“Ohhhhhh. Ja! Papa ist sehr albern!” Pietro laughs.

Charles is smiling and holding hands with Erik.

“I can’t believe-”

Erik smiles and pulls Charles closer, wraps his arms around him. Kisses him softly.

“Love you.”

Erik smiles wider and drops to his knees slowly. He looks up at Charles. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small box. He hands it to Charles.

Charles looks at the box curiously, then to Erik.

“What is this?”

“Just open it.”

Charles does and gasps.

“Oh my god. Erik.” His eyes are glistening. “This is...It’s beautiful.”

Erik stands up and pulls the ring out of the box. He slides the ring onto Charles finger.

 _loveyouloveyouohgoderiksobeautifulwishitoherik._

“So much, Erik. I love you.” And leans up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Dass ist ein Apfel.” = That is an apple.
> 
> “Ein Äpfel?” = An apple. (mispronounced)
> 
> “Nein, Apfel.” = No, apple.
> 
> “Du isst es.” = You eat it.
> 
> “Du isst Äpfel!” = You eat apples!
> 
> “Spitze Wanda! Pietro?" = Great Wanda! Pietro?
> 
> “So nah. Apfel.” = So close. Apple.
> 
> “Apfel?” = Apple.
> 
> “Ja! Apfel!” = Yes! Apple!
> 
> “Sehr gut, meine Kinder!” = Very good, my children.
> 
> “Kinder.” = Children/kids.
> 
> “Dass ist Charles, euer Vater".” = That is Charles, your daddy.
> 
> “Hallo Vater!” = Hello daddy.
> 
> “Hallo Wanda, hallo Pietro. Wie ist ihr Lektion gehen?” = Hello Wanda, hello Pietro. How is your lesson going?
> 
> “Was?” = What?
> 
> “Lieblings, deine Papa ist sehr albern, ja?” = Loves, your papa is very silly, yes?
> 
> “Was ist ,albern’?” = What is 'silly'?
> 
> “Ohhhhhh. Ja! Papa ist sehr albern!” = Ohhhhhh. Yes! Papa is very silly!


End file.
